Darkest Desires
by JabberjayHeart
Summary: Second in the Hunting Club Series. "Everybody has a dark side. Twisted and raw. Sometimes...sometimes your darkest desires can keep you alive." Hunger Games AU-SYOT, set in 2014.
1. Teen Spirit

**Note:**...

Submissions are now officially open!

My profile contains all the needed information and the wonderful room. Underneath, though, you'll find the story arc to loop you into it all.

The necessary information is mainly this: **22nd September, 10:00 GMT** is our deadline.

Enjoy! And drop me a review if you can!

* * *

 **Darkest Desires.**

Chapter One: Teen Spirit.

* * *

 **Benjamin Caville, United States Secretary of Education.**

* * *

 _The unknown is far more dangerous than the obvious._

 _In the darkest depths of life, a club was formed - built upon the ashes and bones of their ancestors, it was bounded by blood, a desire to continue the tradition of sacrificial offerings and, in return, receives riches and wealth beyond their imagination._

 _They still roam to this day._

 _With allies and workers and founders and members through the globe, the Hunting Club is a notorious, dangerous organisation that people know little about. Like puppeteers, they play with their strings, orchestrating countless acts of violence, bribing the most powerful and easily manipulated to participate, to join._

 _They hunt in packs. Pay for sport. Murder for entertainment._

 _They have no purpose. Their actions are without consequences._

 _As each generation of the Hunting Club differs, their leader will always find a muse. One that they abide by. Rules that are set in stone._

 _In the middle of a dark room, surrounded by countless books that described the most brutal of murders and mass genocides, one novel lays on a table, opened to the middle._

'The Hunger Games'

* * *

 _"Mr. Caville. We'll be arriving at the school in approximately five minutes."_

I press the button, a smile on my face. "Thank you, Percy."

Haversmith Academy. Curious, I roll down the window. Dense forest stretches for miles, hiding the school from plain sight.

"It's mysterious, don't you think, Jeremy?" I turn to face my assistant. "Despite being heavily publicised, nobody really knows what lies beyond the school gates."

Jeremy only nods. "Y-Yes, Sir...Do you want me to read over the basis?"

"If you must," I sigh. _I do pay him to research. If only he knew why._

Jeremy coughs. "Haversmith Academy was founded in 1981, by Sir. William Haversmith. Located at the base of the White Mountain range of New Hampshire, the school has attracted an elite attendance."

I hum. "So...for snobs." I grimace. Nothing worse than self-entitled children.

Jeremy adjusts his glasses. "Fairly correct, Sir..."

"Continue." I look out of the window, thinking two steps ahead.

"The current Headmistress - Francine March - has managed to keep a tight lid on the infamous incidents surrounding the school as of late...but I managed to source a few titbits..." Jeremy looks up. His face tightens, eyes bugging from his skull. "...This school seems cursed."

"Possibly..." I sigh. "Continue, Jeremy. Or pass me the file so I can read."

"N-No, no..." Jeremy takes a second to compose himself. "In the last two years, the school has plagued by accidents. And...deaths."

"Pass me the file." I say sternly. Jeremy forfeits the paperwork.

I skim through the bulk of it, highlighting mentally what I need to know for my meeting with the Headmistress.

 _In April, 1013, a Junior was found dead in their room. It was ruled a suicide._

 _In June, 2013, two Seniors died in a mountaineering accident during class hours. The teacher was subsequently fired._

 _In January, 2014, a Freshman drowned in the nearby lake._

"Fascinating..." I mumble. _I picked brilliantly._

 _"Mr. Caville. We're entering the grounds."_

"Marvellous," I smile, handing the work back to Jeremy. "I want you to take notes."

Jeremy clenches his jaw. "May I be as bold to ask you a question, Sir?"

I rest my hand on the door handle. "You may."

"...Why are we interfering with Haversmith Academy? Surely...being a private school...it's out of your jurisdiction...?"

I smile wryly. _Clever child_. "I'm still allowed to visit. I have that power."

"But no power to make a difference," Jeremy reminds me. "The...board has power."

"I know," I open the door. "I'm just going to look around."

It's expected of me to stay within my realm of power - helping inner-city schools, strapped by poverty and violence.

 _But this school ticks every button that has been set by...them._

 _They are the perfect candidates. Truly._

Jeremy follows me out of the car. I look up at the gigantic building. It almost pokes the clouds above. Just from here, Haversmith Academy seems to contain at least seven floors.

The large doors open. A small, petite woman with blonde hair comes trotting out.

She looks _far_ too young to be the Headmistress.

"Hello," She smiles, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Ms. March is up in her office. She's ready for you, Sir." She squeaks, peppy.

Jeremy stands beside me. I can almost feel him blushing. "Thank you very much." I nod. "And your name is...?"

She grins. "Anabel, Sir. It's a pleasure to meet you...and welcome to Haversmith Academy."

* * *

 **Note:**

Here we are! Our dastardly Benefactors are found on the website below... (oh look, some new faces, too...)

* * *

 **Links:**

Benefactors: **huntingclubhg** at **weebly**

* * *

Good luck!


	2. Knocking on Hell's Doors

**Note:**...

This is repost chapter. I'm basically too lazy to write another to announce the blog...so?

Look at the bottom, if you want! Welcome to _Darkest Desires_.

* * *

 **Darkest Desires.**

Chapter Two: Knocking On Hell's Doors.

* * *

 **Francine March, Headmistress of Haversmith Academy.**

* * *

I tap nervously at my desk, scanning the room for any...unfortunate placements.

I want to be presentable. I want to look...professional. It's an honour to have him visit - but I would be lying if I didn't think there is a hidden agenda behind it all.

The United States Secretary doesn't just visit _privately-run_ schools without a valid reason.

The door opens, and I almost jump out of my seat.

Anabel escorts the two men in. I lean across my desk to shake Mr. Caville's hand. "I'm Ms. March," I smile warmly, gesturing to the two seats. "It's a very nice surprise to have you."

"The feeling is mutual," He smiles in return. Even if it seems obnoxious. "This might sound completely left-field...but I was curious about your school here, Ms. March, and decided a visit was needed."

A cold shiver creeps down my spine. "Completely understandable," I feign a smile. "What can I explain to you?"

His assistant - a young, bedraggled man - scribbles furiously in his pad. Anabel nosily looks over his shoulder. "A tour would be wonderful," Mr. Caville offers, standing up. "Shall we?"

 _Great. Just what I need...for him to poke his nose into everything_. "Certainly."

* * *

I guide the two men throughout the halls of Haversmith Academy, informing them on how we run things.

"Our first three floors are dedicated to classrooms, labs, and everything a school would need to teach and encourage pupils," I smile. "The next three floors are for boarding. Every student that attends lives on campus. The final floor is staff accommodation."

The tour continues outside. I show them our facilities - a paddock for the horses, an open lake and boathouse for rowing and sailing, two tennis courts, a track field, and even a mountain shed for climbing and abseiling.

We head back indoors. Mr. Caville manages to stay two steps behind, as if expertly tearing the school to pieces in his mind. _Politicians rarely know how to work hard._

Mr. Caville hums. "How many teachers do you employ?"

My throat twitches. "We...Our entire student population totals to one-hundred and sixty students...give or take." I smile nervously.

Mr. Caville smiles dryly. "You avoided the question."

My smile grows tight. "Forty."

There's a tense pause. All I can hear is Anabel's heels, and the young man's pen attacking paper. "That's _too_ many."

"We pride ourselves on our education, Sir," I continue. "With all due respect, the Governors decide on our policy. I simply obey orders."

"Like a work monkey," He smirks.

Heat flushes my cheeks. _God, I want to smack him_. "Yes. Just like that."

"I shall level with you, Ms. March..." He pauses. "Press surrounding this school has been void. However, information has slipped through your fingers..."

Ice pumps into my veins. I stutter, internally freaking out. "I...I see."

"Nothing gets past us. Your Governors know, too."

 _Shit_.

He smiles. "I'm here to assess the situation...and provide some healthy tips." He looks around. "It is almost the end of the school year. Do you have any events?"

"We promote Senior Ditch Day here," I smile, looking to salvage myself from the shit that's trying to bury me completely. "Prom is before that, though, and yearbooks are to be printed in the upcoming week. Many of the students are excited...seeing as this is the last week of school before vacation."

"Naturally," He nods. "A word of advice here...?"

"Yes...?" I reply nervous. Anabel gives me an assuring look, but it doesn't help. _About as helpful as a wet towel_ , I muse. _At least she's friendly...that sort of makes up for it._

"Make sure to go all out..." He smiles. _Sinister. Wicked. Asshole._ "...This may very well be the last year that this school is open."

* * *

 **Males:**

#1: Quincy Stark.

#2: Blake Chapman.

#3: Jeremiah Whittaker.

#4: Doran Hillington.

#5: Yuto Ebisu.

#6: Gerard Colson.

#7: Jasper Beckett.

#8: Brandon Prescott.

#9: Jackson Stroud.

#10: Shane Curran.

#11: Dane Hanson.

#12: Alexander Grim.

#13: Griffin Ellings.

#14: Giles Herring.

#15: Nico Marano.

 **Females:**

#1: Mariana Brinley.

#2: Juliet Maudsley.

#3: Eimer Otero.

#4: Chanel Agresti.

#5: Alaina Calline.

#6: Gabrielle Harman.

#7: Madison Carell.

#8: Audrey Spenser.

#9: Gwen Chamberlain.

#10: Freya Pritchard.

#11: Harper Robbins.

#12: Monica Celsey.

#13: Seraphina Corvo.

#14: Trina Kellington.

#15: Simone Collins.

* * *

 **Note:**

Okay. So, the main part. I quick congratulations to every submitter that got their tribute in. In the end (because I basically gave up counting and shit), I had exactly **42 Submissions**. Narrowing that down was hard, especially with so many similar tributes. I'm happy with my selection.

I would message the rejected submitters, but I realise that it doesn't really help you in any way. So, if you got in: _fabulous!_ If you didn't, then I am incredibly sorry, and just know that it isn't anything personal. If you want finer details on why, message me for that awkward conversation!

I made slight edits. You'll be able to see them...

...

A blog review would be lovely, but I also accept favourites/dislikes and charts. :)

 _Oh. If you reviewed this chapter already...you might have to guest review. If you want to. Please..._

* * *

 **Links:**

Benefactors: **huntingclubhg** at **weebly**

Tributes: **darkestdesireshg**

* * *

 **Questions:**

 _Name the four most interesting tributes to you?_

 _Name an instant favourite on shallow reasons, and why? (they be hawt!)_

 _And lastly, if you could bet on one tribute...who would it be, and why?_


	3. Cashmere67

**You should have expected this by now.**

 **I don't want to leave a huge speech about my time here and the people I've met - just let it be known that this website was a huge part of my life. I spent far too much time on it, and even more so planning what to do on it.**

 **I won't be coming back. I'm not even sad about it like I was the last time I left.**

 **I'm finally at peace with it all.**

 **For anyone who cares, I'm going to put the placings for the tributes. It might've changed - and more than likely, it would have - but this was the rough draft and...the final draft. You can imagine the stories around them.**

* * *

30th: Quincy Stark. _Executed._

29th: Giles Herring. _Executed._

28th: Simone Collins. _Executed._

27th: Trina Kellington. _Executed._

26th: Shane Curran. _Executed._

25th: Nico Marano. _Executed._

24th: Seraphina Corvo. _Died from Grievous Wounds._

23rd: Doran Hillington. _Killed by Dane Hanson._

22nd: Dane Hanson. _Killed by Jeremiah Whittaker._

21st: Jackson Stroud. _Killed by Alexander Grim._

20th: Jasper Beckett. _Killed by Juilet Maudsley._

19th: Harper Robbins. _Died from Grievous Wounds._

18th: Blake Chapman. _Killed by Brandon Prescott._

17th: Gwen Chamberlain. _Killed by Yuto Ebisu._

16th: Yuto Ebisu. _Suicide._

15th: Juliet Maudsley. _Killed by Monica Celsey._

14th: Madison Carell. _Killed by Alexander Grim._

13th: Monica Celsey. _Died from Suffocation._

12th: Freya Pritchard. _Died from Grievous Wounds._

11th: Jeremiah Whittaker. _Died from Grievous Wounds._

10th: Gabrielle Harman. _Killed by Chanel Agresti._

9th: Eimer Otero. _Killed by Gerard Colson._

8th: Gerard Colson. _Killed by Alaina Calline._

7th: Alaina Calline. _Killed by Gerard Colson._

6th: Brandon Prescott. _Killed by Griffin Ellings._

5th: Mariana Brinley. _Killed by Alexander Grim._

4th: Audrey Spenser. _Killed by Alexander Grim._

3rd: Alexander Grim. _Killed by Chanel Agresti._

2nd: Griffin Ellings. _Killed by Chanel Agresti._

Victor: Chanel Agresti.

* * *

 **Deuces!**

 **(P.S: Sorry to the submitters. You gave me great characters and I'm a lousy person nowadays. You can hate me, if you want. I won't be around to notice anyway.)**


End file.
